


Her Hero

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: The Adventures of Finn and Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Imagine your OTP, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Rey and Finn are made for each other, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Superheroes, True Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Rey tells Finn about the superhero who saved her life, not knowing that he and Orion are the same man.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: The Adventures of Finn and Rey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659052
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fic was going to include a scene with Rey and Orion, but it got really long and I wasn’t feeling it. I decided that it'd be better if I just wrote this installment with Rey and Finn. I’m kind of borrowing concepts from Raimi's Spider-Man and Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, so I have a base idea to start from while keeping this series my own.☺️

* * *

"So what’s this big news you have to tell me?" Finn sat next to Rey on his couch and looked at her expectantly.

The brunette held up her hands. "Before I get to it, you have to promise not to freak out and let me finish saying everything before you start asking questions."

Oh, boy. Now he felt nervous. "I promise."

"Okay. Earlier today, I went to the bank to get money for groceries, but before I got there, I realized that left my wallet in my other purse. So I was walking across the street with my hands digging through my tote for my key when I heard car tires screech. I looked up and a car was bearing done on me."

Finn's brows furrowed and he looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept quiet and let her finish.

"At that moment, I thought I was going be dead or in the hospital for a while, so I closed my eyes and covered my face to prepare for the inevitable. But nothing happened! I look in front of me and there’s this guy, this man who actually caught the car in his hands like it’s a freaking cucumber and he just carries it away from me."

Now, Finn spoke up. "Wait, some random guy picked up a car with his bare hands?" 

"Yes! I swear I’m not pulling your leg. He really picked it up and moved it with his own fingers. At first, I thought I was losing it, maybe hallucinating or something, but I saw his handprints on the fender."

"Did you take a picture?"

Rey slapped her forehead. "Damn! I didn’t even think to do that! I was so shocked by seeing him lift the car that nothing else entered my mind. You believe me, don’t you, Finn? I wouldn’t lie about something like this. It’s too fantastic." She gripped his shirt, a pleading expression in her gaze.

"Of course I do. I’ve heard about a costumed man doing miraculous feats in the city from some of our neighbors and even though I haven’t seen him myself, it has to be real." He pursed his lips. "Was he wearing some kind of outfit, maybe with black and blue as the primary colors?"

"Yeah! And he was really fit. I mean, obviously he’d have to be fit to pick up a car, but he wasn’t grotesquely built like some of those professional bodybuilders with too much muscle. He was athletic, but he wasn’t skinny. He had a six pack, strong biceps and a nice ass too."

"You looked at his ass? Wow, that was pretty bold." There was laughter in Finn's voice.

"Hey, he was checking me out too and he didn’t have a problem with me looking at him, so why should I?"

"He was ogling you?" Now Finn sounded disgusted. "That doesn’t exactly scream servant of the people."

"Maybe not, but I didn’t mind the way he was looking." She leaned back on the couch, remembering the heated gaze in his eyes. They hadn’t shared much time together, but there had been some serious sparks in those few moments.

"Well, you didn’t tell me much about the way he looked besides his build." He rolled his eyes. 

"Oh, he was a few inches taller than me, maybe 5'9, dark brown skin. Hm, he had a mustache, brown eyes, big, firm lips." At this, she bit her bottom lip and giggled wickedly. "I bet they'd feel amazing against mine too."

"You’re getting off subject, Rey." Finn snapped his fingers in her face and she pouted at him.

"Can’t a girl daydream?"

"Not if you’re on my couch and it’s going to get X rated." He gave her a stern glare.

"Fine, you party pooper. I’ll fantasize later." Rey tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch. "His suit was a one piece suit. It was made out of something other than spandex, but I couldn’t say what. I didn't see what his face looked like because he wore a black mask and his head was covered as well."

"He was wearing a hat?"

"No. It was a head covering, but it was attached to his mask and he had a big O on his chest. It stands for 'Orion'."

"Right. His superhero name." That was obvious.

"Man, I’d love to meet him when he’s not in the suit, but as an ordinary person. I’m sure he’s got a regular day job and it’s probably an unassuming career so no one would suspect he was really a superhero." She had a determined look on her face and Finn was sure it meant nothing good.

"Rey, don’t tell me you’re gonna try to find this guy."

"You’re damn right I am."

He shook his head. "I think I know what this is. You’re infatuated with this Orion guy and of course you want to meet him, but what if he’s not everything you think he is?"

"Like what if he’s a nut or something?"

"Well...yeah. The fact that this guy is a superhero doesn’t matter. You don’t know anything about him and you only met him once. For all you know, he could be a total sleaze bag under that suit."

"Or he could be a shy bookstore owner who just needs to meet the right woman to perk him up." She waggled her eyebrows.

He tried not to think too hard about that. "Anything is possible. You may have already met him."

The brunette cocked her head to the side. "But I don’t know anyone else who fits the bill...except you." Her eyes widened and she stared at her friend.

Finn's lips parted and he was at a loss for words. Had she just figured out that he was Orion? For a moment he stayed quiet and let her think things over in her mind. No doubt it would be a shock once she'd realize, but Rey was great at adapting to change.

She slapped her knee. "Nope. It couldn’t be you."

Wait, what?

"Why not? Like you said, Orion could have an unassuming alter ego and I have the same build. I think my job is pretty overlooking too. As a bicycle messenger I go all over the city to deliver packages. That’s the next best job to reporting if you’re secretly a superhero."

Rey giggled and patted his shoulder. "Finn, I love you, but there’s no way you could be a superhero. Everyone knows that people with supernatural abilities are either aliens from outer space or victims of horrible accidents that gave them their powers. You haven’t had any serious accidents in your life and anyway, I’m your best friend. There’s no way you could keep something that big from me."

_That’s what you think_ , he said to himself. 

"So you think I’m incapable of having a secret?"

"I didn’t say that, but you have tells when you’re trying to lie and they never work on me. We’ve known each other since we were kids, so I can always read your expressions. If I couldn’t, what kind of friend would I be?"

"A lame one, that’s for sure." This time he hadn’t been able to stop the bitterness from entering his voice. Not that she noticed.

"And honestly, if you _were_ Orion, it’d make things weird since I’ve got a crush on him."

"You had a crush on me before," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago and you didn’t like me back, so that was a waste of time."

_You’re not helping my ego, Rey._

In order to keep her from rambling on about how strange it’d be if he were Orion, Finn said, "Now that I think about it, you’re right. The two of us would never work as a couple. We’re like brother and sister and who wants to kiss their sibling? That’s disgusting."

"Right!" Rey grinned, but she felt a slight twinge of pain when he spoke. Did he think kissing her would be disgusting or was that just a harmless metaphor? She got so caught up in her musings that she almost missed what he said next.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner? I’m making noodle salad."

"Oh, sure! I‘ll help you make it."

"Great." He sent her a warm smile that she returned and they headed towards the kitchen. 

Finn joked around with Rey as they cooked, but there was a niggling disappointment he felt because he hadn’t managed to tell her he was Orion. Not only that, but he knew she was determined to meet his alter ego and she’d find a way to see him again.

Life was going to get complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=1l7620kxeffy6) on Instagram! Drop by and say hello!💞


End file.
